<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>戒指 by asukaJude</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28590240">戒指</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/asukaJude/pseuds/asukaJude'>asukaJude</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twosetviolin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Engagement, Fluff, M/M, Twosetapparel, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:28:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28590240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/asukaJude/pseuds/asukaJude</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>灵感源自Julia的推特：“如果双琴周边出了戒指……”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddy Chen/Brett Yang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>戒指</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            [Restricted Work] by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/IetjeSiobhan/pseuds/ShiwiSins">ShiwiSins (IetjeSiobhan)</a>. Log in to view.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>我顺便还给这文画了个图，放在文末=D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在过去的几个月里，Eddy一直在不眠不休地同双琴的周边设计团队一起搞点事情。不·眠·不·休。如果昔日的他曾以为设计出一块表并让它上线成为周边产品这件事很难，那么，设计珠宝更是难上加难。</p><p>但他笃定了要把这事搞成。</p><p>这个项目<em>必须</em>不能出错：它毫无失败的空间，绝对一丝一毫也没有。他不能接受这个项目有延迟的可能，或产出令人不够满意的结果。</p><p>他知道自己有时候会有点过于吹毛求疵；他也知道，这一路走来，为了事事恰如所愿、完美无缺，已经让他有些过劳了。但这一次，他想，他有足够的理由追求完美。</p><p>他接到那个电话的时候是凌晨四点——倒是没料到他选的那位珠宝设计师是这样的人：打电话前显然没注意这都几点了。但对于Eddy来说却是刚刚好，反正他也醒着，四周一片寂静，在这么早的辰光里，整个世界都还在沉睡。</p><p>挂了电话之后，他决定不回床上睡觉了。</p><p>相反，他给Brett留了张条——以防他在自己回家前醒来——告诉他自己出门去了。然后开车去取那件周边的第一版样品。</p><p>设计师跟他们同城，口碑极好，手艺活质量很高，同时开价又不过于令人咋舌。事实上他住得还挺近，从他们的角度而言也非常合适。</p><p> </p><p>结果在Brett醒来之前，Eddy就到家了，开开心心地煮起了咖啡。无论如何他都得喝上一点——又是一通宵没阖眼了。睡回笼觉的机会眼下是比较渺茫的，因为他此刻实在太兴奋又太紧张，只等着Brett起床。</p><p> </p><p>Brett起来时，Eddy正喝着咖啡等他，时刻比Eddy这辈子能指望起得来的最早钟点都要早。不过，就算Eddy再努力，Brett也一直都是那个起得更早的人，不过他起床之后为啥非要像这样呢？睡得一头一身毛糙糙皱巴巴，穿着睡衣，以某种特别的方式可爱到让Eddy都要化掉了。</p><p>他希望他剩下的半辈子都能看到Brett这个样子，能看到Brett的每一种样子——发号施令的样子，耐心教学的样子，完美主义的样子，拉着帕格尼尼好像他为之而生的样子，拉着柴小协好像那曲子是为<em>他</em>量身定做的样子——还有他为Eddy做晚餐的样子，还有懒到甚至不想动手把餐具拿出来的样子——还有他精神焕发、仔细打扮，穿着一身礼服帅得让Eddy忘记呼吸的样子——还有他几乎喘不上气，全身光裸，四肢在Eddy身下伸展开来仿佛自己从属于Eddy的样子。</p><p>Eddy把这些模样都收集了起来，有些能拿出来开开玩笑或吹嘘一番，但大多数他只留给自己珍藏。</p><p>“早啊。”他这会儿跟Brett招呼着，而后者抬起一根眉毛看着他，一脸确定的“我知道你通宵了”的表情——事实上对Eddy来说，这可能更像是拖得有些过长了的一晚。Brett终究还是拖着脚步走过来，在他唇边也印下一句早安，然后倒了杯咖啡坐了下来。</p><p>“怎么觉得你挺紧张的。”Brett说着，Eddy自以为装得很好的镇静表象咔嚓碎了一地。</p><p>“呃……”他说——直到这一刻之前他都没有特别紧张，心里更多的其实是兴奋，和看到一切顺利的开心。但他现下里紧张起来了，特别紧张：“我起早了点儿，去拿周边的样品。”</p><p>“哈？”Brett的眉毛拧在了一起，“我们设计新周边了？还有，周六这一大早的邮局开了门？”</p><p>“呃， 没有，”Eddy说，“新周边是我设计的。而且也不是从邮局拿的。”他觉得自己愈加紧张了，手心里汗津津的，心跳得非常、非常快。</p><p>他从自己运动裤的口袋里拿出了那个小盒子，放在了他们的桌子上。</p><p>Brett瞪大了眼睛看着。</p><p>Eddy用自己颤动的指尖打开了它。</p><p>里面放着两只戒指。小小的、金色的圆环，简单得近乎不起眼。两把小提琴，以简化了的形象，镌刻在戒指上，琴颈相对，躺在彼此身边。而在圆环的内侧，Eddy知道，刻着他头一次遇见Brett那天的日期。</p><p>“Eddy。”Brett开口道，慢慢地拿起了其中一只戒指，拿近了细看。当他看见戒指的内侧时，忍不住吸了一口气。</p><p>“正式售卖的版本是没有里面的刻字的，”Eddy低声说道，声音有些颤抖，“但这两只是——”</p><p>”——是我们自己的。“Brett温柔地接口。</p><p>他把他拿着的那只戒指递给了Eddy，然后伸出了自己的手。</p><p>“来。”他轻轻地说，语气还是那么温柔。</p><p>Eddy慢慢地、近乎虔诚地将那只戒指套上了他的手指，然后将他自己的手伸给Brett，看着对方同样的动作。</p><p>金属的触感有些冰冷，带来一份他并未习惯的重量。</p><p>但他只觉得如此完满。</p><p>他抬眼看Brett——这样的Brett，脸上带着温柔的、不可思议的表情，眼里有些许泪光，一只戒指戴在手上。这是一个他从来没见过的Brett，而这样的Brett，他想，他愿意与全世界一同分享——这样高兴成为<em>Eddy所属</em>的Brett。</p><p> </p><p>过了几天，在接到珠宝设计师的另一个电话之后，他们在网站上更新了一件新的限定周边。</p><p>那件周边的图片简单明了地夹杂在其他双琴周边的中间——那是一张他们俩的手的照片，两只手放在一起，无名指上戴着金色的圆环。</p><p> </p><p>这也是个在视频里戴上戒指的好理由——在从此以后的每一集视频里，每一个时刻里，都戴着。</p><p> </p><p>END</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>